Getting It Right
by svgurl410
Summary: ficlet; Clark and Lois go on their first date. Clark/Lois


This is a fic I wrote for my 50ficlets table over at LJ. I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Getting It Right  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Lois  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 985  
**Spoilers:** 9.09 'Pandora'  
**Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
**Summary:** Clark and Lois go on their first date.

* * *

For their first official date, Clark took Lois to a monster truck rally. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

He had initially planned to take her out to dinner and a movie, but then he realized that wasn't _them_. Clark knew that they were both going to be nervous so he didn't wanted to drag her to an environment which would only make them even more awkward and uncomfortable.

Besides, while restaurants were nice, people who went there for first dates usually didn't know each other that well and spent the time chatting on meaningless topics, attempting to learn the basics about the one they were with.

Clark and Lois had known each other for _years_. They knew almost everything about each other; there was no need for formalities.

So, instead, Clark decided that they should do something fun. When he was trying to think up a plan, he remembered her words right after they became a couple.

"_And then we'll have lunch - the first of many. There will be ice cream and chalupas, picnics in the park, dancing in the rain. And you will take me to a monster-truck rally."_

That's when he was struck with an idea. So far it was working out quite well.

"You know, Smallville," Lois said, her voice louder than usual, in an effort to be heard over the noise. "I have to say, I'm impressed. When you said you'd come up with a plan, I didn't know what to expect."

"Wow, is that a compliment from Lois Lane?" Clark teased. She shoved him playfully, causing his smile to widen.

Then again, ever since they'd become official, he found himself smiling all the time.

After the monster truck rally was over, Clark and Lois made their way to the car.

"That was fun," Lois commented.

"I'm surprised you haven't lost your voice, after all that screaming," Clark told her, grinning.

"Years of practice," she informed him, with a wink. "So, what's the plan?"

"It's a secret," Clark replied.

"You seem to be full of them tonight," Lois pointed out. "It's like there's a whole side of Clark Kent that I didn't even know existed."

"Hardly," Clark responded, though the words were truer than Lois could imagine. "Anyway, I hope you're hungry."

"I could eat," Lois said. Fortunately, the drive was short, and they arrived at their destination.

Their destination, which was none other than a park.

"All right, you've sparked my curiosity," Lois stated, after they exited the car. "I thought we were going to get food."

"We are," Clark said mysteriously. "Just trust me." Holding his hand out, he was pleased when she took it. They walked for a few minutes, before he stopped. She stopped with him and when she followed his gaze, her mouth dropped a little.

For one of the few times in her life, Lois Lane was speechless. Where they had stopped was a gazebo and in that gazebo, Clark had set up a moonlit picnic for two.

"I gotta hand it you, Smallville … you know how to woo a girl," Lois murmured, and Clark was pleased that he had gotten it right.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the picnic.

"We shall," Lois agreed. "I am starving."

Clark had to chuckle at her bluntness. "Then we shouldn't keep you waiting any longer."

The two of them sat on the ground and Clark served them both. He had actually cooked, and was relieved to find out the food had turned out okay. His mother had taught him a couple of basic things before she had left, and he was glad he still remembered.

While they ate, they kept the conversation light. Everything felt natural and he just knew that this was going to work out between them.

Right before dessert, it began to rain. Clark frowned. Though he had seen some dark clouds, he was hoping that it was going to go right by them.

"Maybe we can sit it out," Lois suggested.

"Or maybe not," Clark said. It was like a light bulb went off in his head. "I have an idea." Standing up, he went outside, not caring if he was getting wet.

"Are you crazy, Smallville?" Lois called out, but he ignored her. Making his way back to the car, he searched the trunk, praying that his idea would work out.

It did. He found the old CD player that he had recently taken to get fixed. It was just by chance that he had forgotten to take it out of the car.

Protecting it, he headed back to the gazebo, where Lois waited. Placing it in a dry area, he turned it on, and started tuning it. Finding a station that played 80s music, he grinned when he heard the familiar tunes of Whitesnake.

Stepping back into the rain, he met Lois's eyes and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She laughed. "You _are _insane." Grinning, she added, "Fortunately for you, I like that in a man." Stepping into his arms, they began to sway to the music.

"I have to know," Lois asked. "How did you come up with this?"

"From you actually," Clark confessed. She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Remember what you said? About picnics in the park, dancing in the rain …?"

Her eyes widened with recognition. "Oh yes, I did say that." Smirking, she added, "You'll be running out of things to do soon."

"I'm sure I'll be able to figure out something else," Clark responded, smiling.

"I have faith in you," Lois told him.

Hazel eyes met green, and Clark leaned forward, and Lois closed the remaining distance, their lips meeting a gentle kiss.

Pulling away after a moment, they continued to dance, neither caring that they were getting soaked.

But they were both thinking the same thing; that this was the start of something great.


End file.
